icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The NHL on ABC
The NHL on ABC is a former TV show that televised National Hockey League games on the American Broadcasting Company and was produced by ABC's corporate sibling (under the Walt Disney Company umbrella) ESPN. Before the 1992–93 NHL season In 1979, ABC was contracted to televise Game 7 of the 1979 Stanley Cup Finals. Since the Finals ended in five games, the contract was void. 1992–1994 version In the and seasons, ABC televised 6 weekly regional telecasts on Sunday afternoons beginning in March (or the last 3 Sundays of the regular season). This marked the first time that regular season broadcasts of NHL games were aired on American network television since (when NBC was the NHL's American broadcast television partner). ABC would then televise 3 weeks worth of playoff games (or the first 3 Sundays of the playoffs). They didn't televise the Stanley Cup Finals which instead, were televised nationally by ESPN and by Prime Ticket in Los Angeles ( ) and MSG Network in New York ( ). Games televised on ABC were not subject to blackout. These broadcasts (just as the case was with the – package) were essentially, time buys by ESPN. The main difference is that the graphics were ABC Sports' instead of the ones seen on ESPN National Hockey Night. In later years, the roles would be reversed as ESPN's graphical style would be used with the exception of intermission reports. ABC even used ESPN's theme music for the 1992–1994 coverage. During ABC's next stint with NHL, they had their own theme music (composed by Bob Christianson). Announcers Studio host: John Saunders Broadcast teams (1992–93) # Gary Thorne-'Bill Clement' # Mike Emrick-Jim Schoenfeld/John Davidson # Al Michaels-John Davidson Broadcast teams (1993–94) # Gary Thorne-'Bill Clement' # Tom Mees-John Davidson/Darren Pang # Bob Miller or Sam Rosen-John Davidson Reporters * Al Morganti * Bob Neumeier * Tom Mees Schedules 1993–94 April 17, 24, May 1: Playoffs Stanley Cup playoff commentator crews 1993 1994 1999–2004 version In August 1998, ESPN, ESPN2, and ABC signed a 5 year deal worth a total of approximately $600,000,000 (or $120,000,000 per year). This time around, ABC televised 4-5 weeks worth of regional games on Saturday afternoons beginning in January. ABC also televised NHL All-Star Game and Games 3–7 of the Stanley Cup Finals in prime time. Following the 2003–04 season, ESPN was only willing to renew for 2 years at $60 million per year and ABC refused to televise the Stanley Cup Finals in prime time. Disney executives later conceded that they overpaid for the 1999–2004 deal, so their offer to renew the TV rights was lower in 2004. Announcers Studio personalities * John Saunders: studio host * John Davidson: studio analyst (1999–2002) * Barry Melrose: studio analyst (2003–2004) Stanley Cup Finals personalities * John Saunders: studio host * Chris Berman: studio host (2002–2004) * Barry Melrose: studio analyst (2000–2004) * Al Michaels: studio host (2000–2002) * John Davidson: studio analyst (2000–2002) Commentator Crews # Gary Thorne-'Bill Clement' and John Davidson (2003–04) # Steve Levy-Darren Pang # Mike Emrick-Barry Melrose/Brian Engblom # Dave Strader-Jim Schoenfeld # Dave Ryan-Joe Micheletti Reporters * Brian Engblom * Darren Pang * Joe Micheletti * Mickey Redmond * Daryl Reaugh * Tony Granato * Erin Andrews * Sam Ryan * Christine Simpson Schedules 1999–2000 2000–01 2001–02 2002–03 2003–04 season Stanley Cup playoffs 2000–2004 Nielsen ratings References External links * ABC Sports announces its hockey broadcast teams * NHL, ESPN-ABC Seek Viewers * NHL on ABC - Google Search (timeline) **1992-93 **1993-94 **1999-2000 **2000-01 **2001-02 **2002-03 **2003-04 Category:Media